Lambo Always has the Worst Timing  Explicit
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: Lambo and I-Pin are shot with the Ten Year Bazooka at a most awkward time. What does Adult I-Pin do in her time off work and studying anyway? Lampin. A slightly more explicit version of the fic I wrote before.


"Gotta... Stay... Calm..."

"It's okay, Lambo..."

"Lambo can't!"

"Geez, stupid cow, not again!"

This was the last thing that was heard by Lambo and I-Pin before a swirling cloud of pink smoke engulfed them both.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru stared at the smoke, waiting for it to clear - Reborn, as usual, disinterested. It did disperse quickly enough, but what was revealed made the present half of the Vongola stare even more.

"Wh-whaaaa-?" Tsuna cried, "I-is that -?"

Adult Lambo and Adult I-Pin were absorbed in an activity of their own, and hadn't even noticed they'd come to the past yet. I-Pin's t-shirt was grasped in Lambo's right hand, his second hand cupping one of her breasts. He was shirtless himself, his jeans unzipped and hanging loosely on his hips. I-Pin's right hand was wrapped around one of Lambo's horns, her left holding his cheek as they kissed hungrily.

"Ah, mmn..." I-Pin moaned quietly as the cow man nibbled on her bottom lip. "L-Lambo..."

"Kitten..." he murmured, squeezing her breast gently as he slipped his tongue into her mouth once more.

Nobody could look away. They all just watched in horrified fascination - save Reborn, who had never been paying attention to the kids in the first place, a state of affairs which had not changed. Tsuna couldn't stop looking at I-Pin. She really was beautiful when she was his own age. That body... For just a moment he wished it was him pressed up against her, his hands exploring and kneading her skin. He quickly snapped himself out if such thoughts! Though he was still unable to tear his gaze away.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were the same.

"Hahi! Disgusting pervert!" Haru shrieked suddenly, throwing her bun at Lambo. He almost fell over in surprise, then screamed when he realised they'd travelled ten years back in time.

"Adult L-Lambo! A-Adult I-P-Pin!" Tsuna's eyes were wide in shock. How was he even supposed to react to this?

"Good grief, Y-Young Vongola!" Lambo cried, jumping in front of the very startled I-Pin to hide her nakedness from view. Both of them were a very bright red. "C-c-could everybody please look away?" Lambo asked, his voice full of panic. This request made everyone remember themselves, and they all nodded and turned away, all of them bright red as well. Apart from Reborn, of course. Lambo gave I-Pin back her shirt and she slipped it on quickly. Lambo himself hurriedly zipped up his jeans, almost causing the fastener to jam in the process. He cleared his throat as an indication that it was okay to turn around again, though he certainly didn't want those accusing eyes staring at them both again.

One by one, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru turned back around. The four of them were bright red as well. Tsuna loosened his collar, unsure what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Yamamoto broke into a light-hearted laugh, marvelling how such crazy situations as this happened in Tsuna's house all the time. Gokudera started to light another cigarette, as his previous one had dropped out of his mouth from the surprise. Haru was outraged.

"How dare you do such a disgusting thing in a public place like Tsuna's bedroom!" she shouted, "And in front of a baby like Reborn, too! Put some clothes on! Get decent! Why are people your age doing anything like that anyway?" She turned to Lambo specifically, her whole person fierce. "I always knew you were a pervert!" With that, she gave him a harsh slap across the face; Lambo let out a small pathetic noise and stumbled backwards into I-Pin, knocking them both onto the bed. He clutched at his throbbing cheek. It had a very visible hand mark on it now. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from forming. I-Pin's blush returned as she realised she was underneath Lambo on a bed.

"L-Lambo..." she whispered shakily, "Why are Mr. Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Reborn here? How did we get here?"

"My ten years younger self must have fired the Bazooka at both of us... At a most inconvenient time," he explained. "We'll be back soon enough, kitten." She relaxed a little, and he shifted so he was sitting next to her. I-Pin looked at Haru.

"Please, don't be so hard on Lambo," I-Pin pleaded. "He's an idiot, but he's not a pervert, and he doesn't deserve to be hit. He's actually quite the gentleman."

"Hahi~ But he was touching you _there!_" Haru protested. I-Pin's blush returned like a sudden red flood.

"Y-yes," she said, flushed, "b-but we've been dating for a long time now, a-and I want him to. It's not like we were going to go any further, either."

Lambo felt an arrow through his chest. "W-we weren't?" he murmured in her ear.

"Of course not," she snorted gently, "I'm not that easy."

The Bovino sighed. Of course things would never go that well for him.

At this moment Reborn finally turned to the pair. "He's not good enough for you."

Lambo opened both eyes. "Now look here, Reborn -!"

Before he could finish, once again they were suddenly shrouded in obscuring pink smoke. When it finally dissipated, the pair were back in Lambo's bedroom in the future.

Lambo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My, my, that was awful..." I-Pin sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder silently. "Do you really think I'm a gentleman?" he asked her.

Back in the present, little Lambo and I-Pin were in the centre of Tsuna's room once again, fast asleep and resting against each other. The group looked around at each other uncomfortably. The entirety of the kids' upbringing would now be terribly awkward - for all except for Reborn, of course, who still didn't care at all.


End file.
